


My Firecracker

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Ruby loves Liv.





	My Firecracker

Ruby loved Liv, and everyone knew it. Both of them weren't afraid to hide it anymore. When the Riot Squad had their pre-match interview, Ruby called Liv her “Firecracker”. 

Liv was shocked that Ruby had actually hinted their relationship on TV, but she wasn't complaining at all. After their first match on Smackdown, Ruby took Liv back to the hotel as quick as they could. 

“Baby, you know people are going to question things because of the interview,” Liv said with a smile as she kissed Ruby on the cheek.

“That was the point, baby. I _want_ them to know, Liv, because I love you.” Ruby said, opening the door to their hotel room.

“I love you too, Ruby,” she smiled. “You sure Sarah was okay with us leaving early?”

“Definitely. Now, let's cuddle. We deserve it, after all.” Ruby said with a soft smile as she shut the hotel room door.


End file.
